Hey Mama
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: The entire force had been working overtime and all Sebastian wants is a drink to wind down. And he does until he spots a drunk Joseph dancing with other men. Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda


**The entire time I have ever listened to Hey Mama by David Guetta all I could think was Joseph and Sebastian. You can listen to the rest of the song on Youtube if you haven't heard it and want to know what it sounds like. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Paring: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda**

 **Rating: Mature/ Explicit**

 **Hey Mama belongs to David Guetta.**

 **The Evil Within belongs to Bethesda Softworks.**

* * *

"Lets go get a drink."

"No."

"Let me rephrase, lets go drinking."

"No."

He really disliked how easily Sebastian got these ideas, last time he let that damned man sweet talk him into agreeing with him they got a dog. A piece of shit dog too, she chewed on everything and Joseph couldn't help but to cave into the dog's cute eyes, you know _THOSE DAMNED EYES THAT MADE HIM WANT TO MELT ON THE SPOT, THAT'S HOW CUTE THEY ARE! HOW COULD SOMEONE POSSIBLY REMAIN PISSED OFF AT THAT DOG FOR LONG!? DAMMIT LUNA!_ He had an affinity for really cute things and Sebastian, and Sebastian fucking knew it. Joseph really couldn't help the fact that that man was a very good persuader among other things that were too... inappropriate to mention in the workplace

Outside the workplace was another story. For now though they were still in the office and all Sebastian wanted to do was go drink; it wasn't everyday like it had been in the past but every now and then the detective needed it. They entire force had been working on overtime lately, trying to solve a multiple homicide and all Sebastian wanted to do was just relax.

And have a drink.

"Come on Jojo, even Kidman is getting stressed! Its Friday anyways and we have tomorrow off to get rid of the hangovers," he said as he got up from his desk and stretched.

"I re-"

"Please!" Sebastian pleaded as he came up behind Joseph with the intent to 'persuade him'. Hmph, more like harass him. His fingers rubbing small circles between the other man's shoulder blades and he had a victorious grin on his face when he heard the slightest of moans. Joseph wanted to punch him when he saw the reflection of him in his computer screen.

He could feel himself turn into putty in Sebastian's hands and he just wanted to give into his demands; clue was he _wanted_ , but he was stubborn. "Sebastian, we need to get this paperwork done before we leave," he tried using logic against the detective but Sebastian wasn't paying him any attention. Instead he was more focused on the creamy skin underneath Joseph's collar.

Sebastian grinned against his skin as he pulled down the man's collar and peppered little kisses here and there, it was no fair at all. Sebastian knew exactly where to kiss and suck at, enough to make Joseph weak in the knees. The Japanese man bit back a groan when he felt Sebastian bite at the skin directly underneath his ear; and his brown eyes widened when he sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

"Seb!"

"Joseph," he replied calmly, although his mind and body were anything but.

"Fine then! Where to?" Joseph caved and he glared as he felt Sebastian's lips leave his neck.

"Glad you see it my way. Let's get Kid and Connelly before heading over to 56th Avenue, heard there was a kickass club there," he replied and went over to turn off his computer. He grinned as he got his coat and looked over to Joseph who was putting away his paperwork into a manila folder and stuffed it into a filing cabinet. The poor detective had to put up with his shit for a long time, he should know now that he was a smooth motherfucker. Sebastian gave his large coat to Joseph and made him put it on before going out to find Kidman and Connelly.

While walking he could see Joseph rolling up his sleeves until he could see his gloved hands from under the coat's long ass sleeves; a little blush touched the tips of his ears. Sometimes he was just too cute for his own good, and while he was observing the younger detective he didn't hear Joseph call out for Connelly and Kidman. "Hey, Sebastian's buying drinks! Wanna come with?" wait a minute.

There was no way he was paying for those two, if this was Joseph's way of retaliating against him he was going to get it later.

"I'm up for free drinks," Kidman said.

"Fuck yeah, where to?" Connelly grinned as he looked up from his desk.

Fucking hell Jojo, you know what fine. He'll play his little game.

"You know the club on 56th?" he asked and they both nodded, "We're going there now."

"I'll drive you guys there, but find you're own ride home," Connelly offered and they took him up on that.

If anything Connelly drove a piece of shit car and had an even worse choice of music, but they were all glad that he got them there quickly. If they had to listen to one more version of Baby, then Sebastian was going to make sure he couldn't have a baby. "Fuck this place is nice," Joseph commented as they got out of the car. Even though it was raining the streets were busier than ever and people were lined up outside the building. "To bad the line is long," he whistled out when he saw it curved around the building.

"Don't worry, I know the owner," Kidman said as she went up to the bouncer.

"How does she know everyone?" Sebastian asked but the other two didn't answer him. They watched in a stunned silence as she completely mowed down the bouncer and made him step aside so she could enter.

"Well? Come on!" she ordered and made the men follow her in. Connelly felt sorry for the pale faced bouncer who just had his pride ripped apart by the woman who was a head shorter than him. Kidman had literally dragged him around by his ear before he agreed to let her in, and Sebastian made a mental note to try not to piss her off.

He may have made the note but it didn't mean to had to listen to his own advice. "I'm going to find us a booth, wanna go get the drinks?" Kidman told him and he nodded. Joseph narrowed his eyes at the women ogling Sebastian as he made his way to the bar, and silently followed. He put his elbows on the counter and waited for Sebastian to slide next to him, and frowned at the music they blasted into his ears.

Joseph could smell the sweat in the air as well as the sharp alcohol smell. "Pick your poison handsome," a young woman grinned at him from behind the bar. Fuck, go big or go home, if he was going to get drunk he might as well enjoy it.

"I'll take a gin and tonic," he returned her smile with one of his own. Hoping to get his drink quickly before finding Kidman and she gave him that sultry smirk before getting his order ready.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his choice of drink but shrugged, "Can you take it?"

"Watch me."

"Here you are, and what can I get for you Mister?" the bartender turned to him and batted her eyelashes at him. Joseph let out a small sigh and left quickly with his drinks, leaving Seb to the slaughter.

"Just give me that bottle of vodka and four shot glasses," he said as he pulled forty dollars out his pocket, "Keep the change." He grabbed the glasses with one hand and the bottle with the other. Her pout had no affect on his as he pushed his way through the dancing crowds; the slicked back hair of Joseph quickly catching his eyes as he approached the table. "Drink up bitches," Sebastian slid the bottle over to Connelly and the drinking began.

They weren't really sure when the room started getting hot but both Joseph and Sebastian started shedding layers, eventually the Japanese man had left the booth for more drinks but never came back. Sebastian wasn't as drunk as Kid or Connelly so he left in search of Joseph, and the detective found him. Dancing in the crowd with a bunch of men and women, his hips swinging to the beat of the music playing.

 **You beatin' the drum like dum di di dey  
** **I love the dirty rhythm you play!  
I wanna hear you calling my name  
Like hey mama mama, hey mama mama!**

Sebastian could feel his jealousy flare when one of the men grab his Joseph by the hips and pulled him to his groin, his eyes narrowing at the man as he ground into Joseph. As he approached the two a woman grabbed his hand and pressed her breast on him, "Wanna dance honey?"

 **Banging the drum like dum di di dey  
I know you want it in the worst way!  
I wanna her you calling my name  
Like hey mama mama, hey mama mama!**

He tried pulling his arm away from her and he finds himself get pulled into a small circle of women, all begging him to dance with them. Sebastian watched as he was pulled further from Joseph as he tried to push his way out of the circle. "I really don't wanna ladies," he placated, but they weren't taking that.

 **Yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning.  
Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eating!  
Yes, you be the boss and yes I be respecting  
Whatever that you tell cause it's game you be spitting! Oh!**

When he finally broke free of the women he made a B-Line straight for Joseph and grabbed him from the stranger's hold. "Come on Jojo, you're shitfaced," he told him as he steered Joseph away.

"Hey man, the hell do you think you doin'?" the man asked as he made to grab Joseph's wrist.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is my boyfriend, find your fucking own!"

Sebastian stumbled when he felt the man punch him in the head.

"You're fucking on!"

~.~.~.

"Did we get kicked out 'gain?"

"Yes Jojo, but I got the leftover vodka and our clothes before we did."

Sebastian had one arm keeping Joseph up as he opened the door to their apartment and groaned when Luna came bounding up to them. "Not tonight Luna, go girl," the older detective shooed her to the living room and went straight for the bedroom. He stripped his dress shirt off and threw it at the foot of their bed, it was soon followed by his pants. The rustle behind him told him that Joseph had done the same and then he let his anger known.

"Do you like doing that? Huh? You like making me jealous?" he growled into his love's ear when he embraced him from the back.

"Wha?" came his intelligent reply.

"You heard me," he bit at the junction of his neck and shoulder, causing Joseph to whimper. Sebastian used his hand to pull the black-rimmed glasses off Joseph's face and smiled against his skin. "Looks like I gotta teach you again," he pulled them onto their bed and held Joseph in his lap, "Because you seem to forget who you belong to."

Joseph's breath hitched when he felt a calloused hand slip into his boxers and lightly tease his member as Sebastian's mouth worked wonders on his neck. He rested his head on Seb's shoulder to give him better access and gripped the thighs underneath him. "Seb," he moaned as the bastard fondled him. Sebastian knew how to play him like an instrument and intended to make his scream.

Neighbors be damned.

He raised his hips, begging silently for Sebastian to do more; he wanted it, no he craved it. Joseph got his wish when his boxers were roughly pulled down and off his legs and suddenly found himself on his back looking into Seb's eyes. "God you are so damn gorgeous," Sebastian murmured as he kissed a trail from his neck down to one of his nipples.

"Ahhh~!" Joseph let out a moan when he felt Sebastian lick his nipple. He rolled his hips up in an attempt to get some kind of friction going but whined when Sebastian pulled away from him. "Please!" he begged but the man refused. Instead he took his sweet time and made his way down Joseph's body slowly, giving every part of him attention and love.

It was pleasurable torture for Joseph, since he was so used to Seb being all about rough and hard. So it was a surprise that he was going slow and sweet when his body only wanted hot and fast.

Sebastian payed close attention everywhere except the place he needed it most and it was driving him insane. "Only I make you feel this good," and Joseph quivered at the hot breath that heated his skin even more. Then Sebastian pulled away from him altogether, leaving him and the poor man was too tired to do anything but wait.

Before he knew it he felt Sebastian enter him swiftly and his body arched upward, ah there it was. He knew that Seb couldn't keep up the slow and sweet for too long and Joseph relished in it. Harsh breathing filled the air as well as the slapping sound of skin hitting skin, their sweat created a musk that filled the room with its heavy air.

The younger detective clawed at Sebastian's back and urged him on faster and faster, nearly begging for release. He slid his hands up Seb's back and hooked them around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. His lips quickly became bruised as Sebastian responded with a passion before he moved to give him more hickeys, "Now everyone will now who you belong to."

He gasped for air when he felt Sebastian drill into that one sweet spot inside of him, over and over again. The pleasure coiled inside of him and was constantly tightening, with every thrust and every little kiss. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and arched his back to the point where he was positive it could have snapped at any point.

"Sebastian!"

"Who do you belong to Jojo?"

"Please!" he begged but Sebastian was relentless.

"WHO?!" Seb growled out as he quickened his pace.

"You Seb, yo- ah!" he didn't even get the chance to finish before he released all over his chest and Sebastian as well. He cried out as Sebastian rode out his own orgasm before emptying into the condom he put on.

Both their chests heaved as they calmed and Seb pulled himself out of Joseph and with the strength he had left he picked up his dress shirt to wipe off their bodies. A smile flitted across Joseph's face when Sebastian pulled him close and held him, cradling him like he was a precious treasure.

"I love you Joseph."

"I love you too Sebastian," and they lay there until sleep claimed them.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BARK! BARK!_**

"Fucking goddammit!"

* * *

 **Any ideas of the next Misadventure? I'd like to know so if you have an idea just tell me and I'll consider writing it.**

 **Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
